


Вышивка и взаимопомощь

by Cexmet



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Language: Russian, M/M, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Толл просит Цезаря помочь со снятием швов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вышивка и взаимопомощь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.  
> Отбечено chinpunkanpun.

Рана от ножевого удара уже поджила, но нитка, стягивающая кожу и мышцы, крепко засела внутри, а вытащить ее из спины сам Толл не может, Цезарю приходится помогать. Сначала он подрезает нитку своей бритвой, пытается выдернуть одним рывком, но, конечно, ни черта не выходит.   
По-хорошему, стоило штопать рану не чем попало, а нормальным кетгутом, но его никогда нет под рукой в нужный момент. Впрочем, нить из набора для рукоделия – еще не худший вариант, они один раз заделывали ляжку Барни с помощью мелкого мебельного степлера, хотя там дырка была не такая уж большая, но каждую скобку пришлось поливать вискарем и рассматривать в поисках ржавчины, а потом еще дважды пересчитывать их при снятии, когда добрались до нормальных врачей.   
Рану еще легко потревожить, но Толл требует вытащить нитки сейчас, а ему виднее – по крайней мере, Цезарь предпочитает считать так, это легче, чем спорить. Лишний раз тыкать лезвием он не хочет, поэтому придвигается ближе и краем клыка пробует перекусить нитку – получается неплохо, но рот тут же заполняется соленым вкусом крови. Толл чуть дергается.   
– В позвоночник целились, – говорит Цезарь ему прямо в спину.   
– Шикарно промазали тогда, – Толл пожимает плечами, и нитка чуть поддается. – Как по мне, так и зашивать было не надо. Вышивка – неплохое хобби, но не по живым же людям.   
– За каким хреном ты вообще полез в эту поножовщину? – спрашивает Цезарь, откидываясь назад. Он опять берет бритву, ногтями цепляет узелок и тянет на себя. У Толла крепкое, сильное тело, оно не хочет отдавать нитки, те застревают в жестком мясе, и приходится резко дергать, от этого все кровит еще сильнее. – Точно помню, тебе сказано было точку удерживать.   
– Ты бы, конечно, не полез. Ладно, уговорил: в следующий раз я плюну на все, и пусть там Гуннару проламывают череп, ему мозги все равно уже без надобности.   
– Я слышал об одной штуке, – Цезарь подрезает очередной стежок, – называется «инстинкт самосохранения». Может, тебе ее прикупить где?   
– Напомни, какого черта я должен выслушивать это ворчание? – Толл подпирает голову кулаками, некстати дергает лопаткой, и Цезарь едва не вскрывает рану прямо по поджившему. – Из всей команды тебе одному не наплевать.   
– Да потому что я люблю тебя, мудак ты сраный, – честно говорит Цезарь, – может, в целом свете мне одному до тебя есть дело. Так что заткнись уже.   
Толл фыркает, а потом заводит руку за спину, чтобы взять Цезаря за запястье, нежно, почти до смешного осторожно. Цезарь улыбается, откладывает бритву и накрывает его пальцы своими.


End file.
